The Captain
by The Waunderer
Summary: What if when Steve Rodgers was awoken he decided to retire the Captain America uniform and become a shield agent? What happens when Loki steals the Tesseract, will he still lead the avengers? (First ever story please be kind).


A man sneaked through a ship, slowly taking out all the soldiers he encountered one by one until he reached the cargo bay where the rest of the ships forces had gathered around his target. As he ran into the room he immediately began shooting, quickly decimating the group as he took them by surprise. As soon as his gun ran out of ammo he switched to hand-to-hand combat, using both brute force and advanced martial arts to subdue the remaining soldiers. In less than two minutes a force previously numbering about thirty had been reduced to nothing but his target. As he prepared to capture him the target immediately began pleading with him stating how he could have anything he wanted if he just let him go, a quick jab to the abdomen silenced him and all was quiet. He quickly left the area with the now unconscious double agent who had sold out his team for money some four years ago. As he reached the helicopter waiting for him and deposited the man he prepared for a bit of relaxation before his mission debriefing would occur. (Innocent line break). (Innocent line break). (Innocent line break). (Innocent line break).

(Inside shields' Helicarrier)  " Sir the target was then apprehended and brought back for questioning." "Is that all Captain?" "Yes sir there is nothing further to report." "Very well you are dismissed, go to medical they wish to perform a checkup, afterwards report to director Fury he wishes to speak with you about something important." "Yes sir." Quickly code name 'Captain' left the room and reported to medical for a standard after mission check-up. As soon as he was pronounced fit for duty he left for director Fury's office, all the while wondering what was so important that the director didn't even give him leave to return home for some sleep after his mission.

As he went to the door to fury's office he noticed his supervisor agent Coulson was also in the room. "Sir I was informed you wished to see me, do you have a new mission for me sir?" "Yes, as I'm sure you know for the past year shield has been conducting experiments on trans-dimensional transportation and energy production all based on the tesseract that we recently reclaimed from the ocean." The man speaking was the infamous Nicolas J. Fury, commander of one of the best spy agencies ever to exist and a master spy in his own right. " I have heard of the experiments sir, however you know my views on it. I saw what that thing could do back in the war, nothing good will come of these experiments." As he said this he noticed that the director appeared to be favoring his ribs and his clothes were torn as if he had been through a battle. "Well it appears you were right Captain, as of one week ago we no longer have the Tesseract in our possession, a war criminal, known only as Loki, apparently used the energy of the Tesseract to enter our world, destroy our base, corrupt one of our best agents and declare war against the earth." For a moment all was silent while Captain tried to process what was just said, as he did so he started wondering just why he had been called into the office. "Sir if I might speak freely, why are you telling me this?" "For the past two years you have been taking missions to protect the world from danger but never like this, Captain as of right now mankind has never been in more danger, we are facing a self-proclaimed god. We need your skills in order to survive, while you were away on your mission we assembled a team of skilled individuals for you to lead if you choose to accept the leadership of this team they will be waiting for you in the command room." " And who will I be commanding them as? You know I decided not to regain my status as Captain America sir, so will I be commanding them merely as code-name Captain, and if so why should they listen to my commands?"

He was obviously skeptical of director Fury's plan and was trying to find a flaw in the plan. Unluckily for him however the director had anticipated his reaction and prepared a response for most of the questions. "Firstly, you will be commanding the team as Captain, and the reason they will be following your command will be because as of right now you are one of the worlds experts on the powers of the Tesseract and because while none of them wishes to lead the team they do for the most part with one exception understand they need a leader for this to work, so now I will ask you will you lead them?" With a resigned look in his eye the only thing he could do was nod in acceptance of the mission. "Very well then your team awaits you Captain."

End chapter one

High first ever fan fiction story please be kind. I don't own anything to do with marvel besides a few comics. Criticisms are very much appreciated so long as they are constructive after all I'm just starting writing I could most definetly use the help.


End file.
